Gavroche's Legacy
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: A found poem about Gavroche's death. There's not much else I can say.


A/N: So this is a project I had to do for LA a while back. It's a found poem I did for Les Mis, about Gavroche's death. A found poem is a poem created by meshing words, phrases, and sentenced together from different songs, books, poems, etc. I use Marchin' On by OneRepublic and Long Live by Taylor Swift. The format here is kinda messed up, the bold text was supposed to be left justified. Sorry. =/ But there are three speakers here: the normal [i.e. "This is normal text"] is the passage itself, basically narrating the scene; the italics [i.e. "_This is italicized text_"] is kind of a "we'll hold our heads up" type thing, like background music or something, and is Marchin' On; the bold [i.e. "**This is bold text**"] is kind of Gavroche speaking, and is Long Live. I tried not to alter anything too much, except for one line near the end, "But bullets fall to the ground" was actually "Confetti falls to the ground". And the repeated use of "Someday-" at the end also wasn't in the song. I hope you enjoy Gavroche's legacy. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Miserables, Long Live, or Marchin' On. Those are owned by Victor Hugo, Taylor Swift, and OneRepublic respectively. However, I do wish Gavroche was mine. I wuv him. :'(**

**EDIT: Only back to edit a couple things. There was a lot messed up with this in the initial upload. O.o**

* * *

**Gavroche's Legacy**

He took his basket from the wine-shop  
And quietly slipped out the entrance of the barricade.  
He slid, as a shadow, a wraith, from soldier to soldier,  
Emptying their cartridge boxes into his basket

**You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page.  
You traded your baseball cap  
For a crown.  
And the cynics were outraged,  
'Cause for a moment  
A band of thieves in ripped up jeans  
Got to rule the world.**

_There's so many wars we've fought,  
So many things we're not.  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that  
We're marchin' on,  
We're marchin' on._

With a bound, he sprang into the street.  
Under the foggy veil of smoke,  
He advanced, until he reached the end  
Of the fog, and crouched to do his work.

And a ball struck the body  
As he relieved a sergeant  
Of his cartridges.  
And he said, "The deuce!  
They are killing my dead  
For me!"

_For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave.  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim.  
We're marchin' on,  
We're marchin' on_

**Will you take a moment,  
Promise me you'll stand by me  
Forever.  
But if God should step in and  
Force us into a goodbye,**

Breathless with anxiety,  
The insurgents watched  
And followed the child with their eyes,  
Burning this moment into their minds.

**If you have children someday,  
Tell them my name.  
Tell them how—**

—_For those nights when I couldn't be there  
I've made it harder to know that you know  
We'll keep moving on._

Fired at, he mocked the firing.  
They aimed incessantly, but always missed.  
And he seemed very much amused.

**Hold on to spinning around.**

_But we'll have the days we break  
And we'll have the scars to prove it._

**May these memories break  
Our fall.**

_For all of the times we've stopped,  
For all of the things I'm not,_

He lay down,

**Hold on to spinning around.**

Rose up,  
Hid in a  
Doorway,

**But bullets fall to the ground.**

Sprang out,  
Disappeared,

_For all of the times we've stopped_  
_For all of the things I'm not_

Reappeared,  
Made wry faces  
At the volleys,

**May these memories break  
Our fall**

And pillaged  
Cartridge boxes  
All the while.

_We put one foot in front of the other.  
We move like we ain't got no other.  
We go when we go.  
We're marchin' on._

_Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
We're marchin' on._

It was not a child;  
It was not a man;  
It was a fairy _gamin_  
That sang as it pranced  
Back towards the barricade.

**Long live  
All the walls we crashed through.  
And all the lights shined…**

_For this dance, we'll move with each other._

**Long live the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life…**

_There ain't no step but one foot,  
In front of the other._

**Singing "Long live!"  
And bring on all the pretenders!  
**

The invulnerable dwarf of the melee,  
The bullets ran after him  
But he was more nimble than they.  
Surefooted, he swerved back and forth,  
Avoiding the bullets for just a second longer—

**For a moment,  
We were kings and queens.**

A second longer—

**We held up our trophy  
For our town.**

A second longer—

But one bullet, better aimed  
Or perhaps more treacherous,  
Reached the Will-o'-the-wisp child  
And pierced his fragile body.  
They saw him totter,  
A look of shock on his small face,  
And then he fell.

_There's so many wars we've fought,  
So many things we're not._

**And bring on all the pretenders.  
Someday—**

_But with what we have,  
I promise you that,_

**Someday—**

_We're marchin' on_

**Someday—**

_We're marchin' on._

**We will be remembered.**


End file.
